Somewhere Out There
by InkHeart17
Summary: A short song fic about Appa's Lost Days


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of its characters nor do I own "Somewhere Out There" from An American Tail.

**AN:** So I was listening to this song on Saturday after Appa's Lost Days and I was astonished by how well this song fit to Aang and Appa's current situation. You don't have to agree, but I'd LOVE reviews all the same. Especially on my story Wounded Honor-the newest chapter has 80 hits and 6 reviews! I think we can do better than that!

Okay, on with the song fic…

**Somewhere Out There**

Aang looked out the window of his dwelling in Ba Sing Se. It was a clear night and the half moon was high in the sky. _Half a moon_, he noted. _Incomplete; its other half lost in shadow._

It was the dream that had awakened him. Lately all of his dreams had been about Appa. But tonight it had been scary. There had been flames everywhere and panic had stirred in him. Fire was painful; it meant bad people were around. There was no way out.

Aang had a feeling this was not his dream though. It was Appa's. Wherever Appa was, he was hurt, scared, and alone. But Appa was thinking of him; Just as Aang never stopped thinking of Appa.

_Somewhere out there beneath the pale moonlight_

_Someone's thinking of me and loving me tonight_

_Somewhere out there someone's saying a prayer_

_That we'll find one another in that big somewhere out there_

A gentle breeze blew across Aang's face. It was nice to think Appa had created it with a swoosh of his tail, even from so far away. The plants around the window rustled with the breeze. _Braken fern_, Aang noticed as they swayed gently. Appa had eaten some once and had gotten very sick. Thank goodness for Appa's other four stomachs to dilute the poison. But in that one awful night, Aang had stayed up to soothe his friend. That's how it was with them, give outweighing take.

Aang looked up and his eyes moved across the starlit sky hoping this time would be the time he'd see his friend's silhouette flying toward him. He blinked when he spotted a group of stars that loosely resembled a bison to him. Aang smiled when he noticed that the brightest star was where the heart would be. This was a sign that Appa's will and loyalty had not diminished. Their bond was as strong as ever.

Appa had seen him through so much. They had saved each other's lives so many times. Appa's ferocity and love with Aang's agility and perseverance made them the perfect duo. Their sense of togetherness held strong, even now, when apart.

_And even though I know how very far apart we are_

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star_

_And when the night wind starts to sing a lonesome lullaby_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky_

"Aang?" said a gentle voice. Aang turned from the window to find Katara standing in the doorway. Her hair was down and her nemaki loosely hugged her curves and for a brief moment, Aang forgot about Appa. The moonlight illuminated her blue eyes as she looked at him with concern. "Is everything okay?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine Katara," Aang replied. "Did I wake you?"

"Toph heard you get up. She thought I should come and talk to you. She said you'd been out here awhile."

Aang remembered why he had got up. The hollow feeling came flooding back. "I was just watching for Appa," he said as he turned back to the bright star of Appa's heart.

He heard her move closer. "I'm sure wherever Appa is, he's resting up right now so he can continue his journey toward you in the morning," Katara said. "There's no point in looking for him now. It's late and you should get some rest."

Aang hunched his back in bitterness. "He's hurt Katara," Aang said edgily. "I felt it. He hurt and scared. I can't just indulge in the comfort of sleep while he's out there suffering."

Aang felt Katara's hand on his back. He didn't react to it. "You can't blame yourself for this," Katara said soothingly. "It's not your fault that you aren't with Appa right now. Please don't punish yourself, Aang. You've been doing all you can."

"And it's not been enough," Aang countered. He felt inadequate. His job as the Avatar was to help others and he couldn't even help the friend closest to his heart.

"It's gonna be okay, Aang," Katara coaxed. "Now that we're in one place for a month, maybe Appa will find us instead."

Aang looked at his waterbending master and shook his head. "I've blown the bison whistle so many times, Katara. If Appa's near enough to hear it, he can't get to us. There are darker forces at work."

"Well there's nothing you can do about it if you're exhausted," Katara said matter-of-factly. "Come to bed and we'll talk more in the morning."

Aang didn't want to sleep but Katara had a point. Katara embraced him before he started toward the bedroom. At the door he looked back at Katara. Now _she_ was looking up at the sky.

"Katara?" Aang said softly. She looked away from the window. "Aren't you coming back to bed too?" he asked.

"Yes, Aang," she replied. "I was just asking Yue to give you bliss as you sleep."

Aang's eyes softened and he gave her a small smile. "Ask her to do the same for Appa," he said.

"Of course," Katara answered.

Aang settled into his covers and seemed to fall asleep in no time. His dreams were peaceful. A happy memory of himself and Appa flying around the Southern Air Temple, dropping pebbles on the monks' heads. And somehow Aang knew Appa was sharing his dream.

_Somewhere out there if love can see us through_

_Then we'll be together somewhere out there_

_Out where dreams come true_


End file.
